Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is the older brother of Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell, and the oldest of the children of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt is the first male witch in his family. As the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt was going to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. The Angels revealed that if the need was great enough and the circumstances dire. History 'Early Life' |-|Pre-Birth= Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders. Since Leo was Piper's whitelighter. However, due the Charmed Ones and Leo saving all Elders from the warlock Eames and at the request of some supportive Elders, such as Gideon, the entire council eventually allowed the two to get married. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and her sisters, that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda, the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Prue was still alive. Piper later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, she began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. However, during an encounter with Necron, and with help from her mother, Piper was able to overcome her doubts. The baby was also able to heal many of the wounds Piper sustained from fighting evil. |-|Birth= Piper went into labour on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis. With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Because of the astrological circumstances combined with the Wiccan sabbath, all forms of magic ceased on this "holy day" to welcome the child into the world. Phoebe and Paige, with the aid of Victor, the girls' father, were able to vanquish Cronyn and his partner Doris. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. With Wyatt's birth, the Wiccan Sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Wyatt destined to be the twice-blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their nephew, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take him. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. Which broke tradition. With Wyatt's birth, the Wiccan sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Wyatt destined to be the twice-blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their nephew, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take him away from his family. |-|2003-2004= Breaking the 'P' Tradition Piper broke the family tradition of names beginning with the letter "P" and gave her son the name Wyatt, derived from his father Leo's last name, in honor of his father; the middle name, Matthew, derived from her sister's adoptive last name, in honor of his aunt Paige and his godmother; and Piper and Leo decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell because "evil fears it and good magic respects it." But breaking rules and tradition is what Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt are best at. His Wiccaning Piper and Leo summoned Penny Halliwell, Piper's maternal grandmother for Wyatt's wiccaning. Though Grams was astonished to discover that her great-grandchild was a boy as males had never been born into the Warren line. Then made the decision to no perform the ceremony which did not go over well with Piper. All because she had a little boy instead of a little girl. However, she eventually got over her bitterness towards men and accepted the child into the family and performed his Wiccaning. Kidnapping Attemps ' ' Precautions were made to protect the child, although there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and some "interferences" from Wyatt himself. When his aunt Paige installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Wyatt soon understood that when the alarm set off his parents and aunts would come running to him. He started to use his magic to set the alarm off, causing his parents and aunts much stress. Shortly after his parents and aunts discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused Paige to become very overprotective of Wyatt. She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Piper and Phoebe paid no attention to her claims, Paige took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a demon and venturing off into the demonic black market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Piper and Phoebe returned to the market were they were confronted by The Crone. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unbeknown to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see his future. She succeeded in her endeavor though Phoebe was able to vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come; Wyatt's. Meeting The Cleaners Wyatt, as a child, still continued to use his powers wildly despite the trouble he caused his mother and aunts. One time, Wyatt ended up exposing magic to the entire world and the Cleaners were sent to erase the exposure and him. They gave the sisters a chance to fix it, however, they failed, Wyatt was taken, and their memories of him were also erased. However, his mother and aunts soon began to feel that something was not right and casted a spell which rewound the day. They quickly realized that they were made to forget Wyatt. While they tried to figure out who was behind it, Wyatt conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of San Francisco. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, whom didn't realize the day was repeating itself. They ordered Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to clean up the mess or Wyatt would be erased from reality entirely. The sisters manage to get Wyatt to destroy the dragon, but magic was still exposed. However, The Cleaners stopped their quest to take Wyatt after the sisters threatened to keep exposing magic. Owning Excalibur It was eventually revealed that Wyatt is the heir of King Arthur and is destined to wield the sword Excalibur. Which wasn't until after Piper was tricked to think Excalibur belonged to her. When really she turned out to be the lady of the lake since she's Wyatt's mother. But this did lead to Piper eventually getting stabbed by a demon using the sword. So he could then got after Wyatt himself and get rid of him. Which was when at not even a year old Wyatt used the sword to vanquish him. However, Piper keeps the Sword in the Stone tucked away in the Attic until Wyatt turns eighteen. For safe keeping and out of harms way. Changing the Future When the sisters and Leo learned from Chris that Wyatt was going to turn evil, his parents and aunts were once again placed in an uneasy position. The sisters then learned that Chris was actually Piper and Leo's second son, making him Wyatt's brother. Chris protected Baby Wyatt many times, trying to thin out every evil being and faction that could even possibly turn Wyatt to their side. It was eventually discovered that Gideon, the Elder, was out to eliminate Wyatt, believing that it was too great of a risk to keep him alive. Chris ended up sacrificing his life for Wyatt in an attempt to stop Gideon which then enraged Leo to the point where he killed Gideon who had been chasing Wyatt around the Underworld. Doing this changed the future as it turns out that Gideon hunting Wyatt in the Underworld for months caused the young boy emotional damage that would lead to him becoming the tyrant he was in Chris' future. |-|2005-2006= Normal Childhood After Chris's birth, Wyatt started orbing his baby brother all over the place because he felt neglected, however, Grams was able to stop their sibling rivalry with a spell. Wyatt then created a demon version of Leo during a time when Leo was on the brink of craziness. Leo and Piper managed to talk to him and give him words of encouragement, confirming their love of him, therefore he got rid of the Evil Leo he conjured. It's during this time that Wyatt began experiencing his "terrible twos," though this was more of a hassle on his parents as he would constantly orb all over the house and everything around him and Leo was mortal. Wyatt used his healing powers to save Piper from a deadly coma, which scared him; he also saw his father getting stabbed. To protect them, Wyatt shrunk his parents and sent them into a miniature doll house. His parents were later returned to normal size by Paige and Phoebe. Shortly after this, Piper, her sisters, and Leo noticed that although Wyatt would never speak to them, he would talk to an imaginary friend, who turned out to be a demon trying to gain Wyatt's trust in order to turn him evil. Piper summoned Wyatt's 24 year old self from the future to get questions, and he turned evil before their eyes. Leo was able to regain Wyatt's trust and the spell was reversed. After the Charmed Ones faked their own deaths and gave themselves different appearances which everyone saw except their own family members, Wyatt and Chris were left in the care of their grandfather, Victor Bennett. Trying to Have a Normal Life Amidst the chaos of demons and warlocks, Piper tried to give Wyatt a normal childhood. Instead of going to Magic School, Wyatt was sent to a normal preschool, where he often participated in school plays and seemed to make friends after becoming comfortable with the other kids. Like most older brothers, Wyatt maintained a healthy sibling rivalry with his brother Chris. Around this time, Wyatt began speaking freely around his family and friends. Unfortunately, Wyatt became distressed when Leo was forced to be frozen to save him from death, casting a spell on his dolls so they would come to life to find his father, though the spell was reversed and Wyatt was comforted by Piper. Later on, Wyatt urged his mom to divert her attention from helping Leo, and to allow his students to try and go against the Noxon Demons, telling her that "Daddy would." Wyatt was later kidnapped by the demon, Dumain, who had Billie and Christy use his magic to unleash The Hollow, causing his powers to be stripped in the future, though this was corrected. |-|2008-2009= Destiny Interference After eighteen months with no demon attacks, it was revealed that the Elders had altered destiny to make both Chris and Wyatt's newborn younger sister, Melinda, Twice-Blessed like him. Their intention was to ensure that the three of them would inherit a more powerful form of the Power of Three, in the future when there older the three siblings would become Charmed like there mother and aunts. It would break tradition but that's what Halliwell's are good at. First Spell When Piper started spending less time at home while attempting to open her restaurant which Wyatt was not very happy about. Wyatt became distressed and cast his first spell, incanting the charm of multiplication to create clones of his mother. Though he initially denied his hand at the issue, Wyatt was forced to reverse the spell and was assured by his mother that she would spend more time with him. As an apology, Wyatt volunteered to serve hors d'oeuvres at the grand opening of his mother's restaurant, Halliwell's, while wearing a tuxedo. Magical Shift When magic around the world shifted from magical beings to mortals, Wyatt, along with her entire family, lost all of their powers. For safety, she and most of him cousins and siblings were handed to their grandfather, Victor's care. |-|2010-2011= Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:'The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:'The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:'The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Projection:'The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. **'Power Swapping:' The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. **'Summoning:' The ability to transport a being to the users presence no matter where they are **'Technopathy': The ability to control technology with one's mind. **'Conjuration:' The ability to conjure things from different places, Wyatt conjured a dragon twice. **'Pyrokinesis: '''The ability to create and manipulate fire with one's mind. **'Shrinking:' The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. **'Energy Waves:' The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. **'Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out the powers of others. **'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. **'Crushing:' The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. He is able to crush objects and powers. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. **'Remote Orbing': The ability to orb other beings from one place to another *'Orb Shield:' The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm. '''Other Powers' *'High Resistance:' The ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons and various magical powers and magic from other magical beings. Whitelighter Powers *'Orbing:'The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. *'Sensing:'The ability to magically sense and locate beings anywhere in the world, unless they are dead or in the Underworld. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Wyatt has been able to do this since before he was born. *'Literary Manipulation:' The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content. Alternate Futures |-|Dark Future= It was revealed that in the future, Wyatt will take control of the Underworld and the mortal world and rule with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. He developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave himself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. He turned the manor into a museum after the Charmed Ones were killed under unknown circumstances. He was described as akin to the Source of All Evil since he has control of demons and the Underworld. When Prue wound up pregnant by his supposed to best friend, Damien he killed him. Which devistated Prue to the point where she killed herself. Though he wanted Chris, the Whitelighter from the future, to rule with him (possibly as a direct underling), Wyatt was willing to kill him if he did not join his ranks. In this future, he was ruthless and would kill anyone who upsets him, even those he was closest to. However, Chris was able to escape and return to the present to attempt to prevent this future from occurring. Family Tree Health and Vitals |-|2003-2011= *Almost kidnapped by Cronyn and Doris Bennett at birth February-2-2003 *Born six weeks early February-2-2003 *Almost thrown out a window by a demon 2003 *Multiple kidnapping atempts 2003 *Had a high fever 2003 *Almost stabbed my an Elder, Gideon October-16-2004 *Orbed his toy and accidentally hit himself in the head 2005 *Kidnapped from a demon disguised as a room mom at his school. 2005 *Tricked and had his powers stollen during the Ultimate Battle; they were later restored. May-21-2006 *Had his magic taken away for seven months 2008 - May 2009 *Had a headache; from Prue being around the same way she has been effecting Piper, Phoebe, and Paige for months 2010 |-|2030-2031= Others |-|Death Count= |-|Magical Transformation= |-|Power Losses= Notes *Wyatt is the first male born in the Warren line in over a hundred years *Wyatt's full name consists of last names. Wyatt comes from his father, Leo Wyatt and Matthew from his aunt, Paige Matthews. *Wyatt was born 6 weeks early according to Piper. *Wyatt's godmother is his aunt Paige Matthews. *Wyatt's favorite toy growing up is his teddy bear, Wuvey. *Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe, his unborn cousin and his ancestor Melinda Warren, are the only witches shown that were able to use their powers through their mother from the womb. *Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe and his cousin Parker are the only Halliwells born in the Manor. *Wyatt and his cousin Parker were born at a time when their parents had no magic. *Wyatt is protective of everybody in his family *Wyatt is an Aquarius *He didn't have a name until he was three weeks old. Appearances Charmed Wyatt Halliwell has appeared in episodes throughout the course of the series. |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= |-|Season 9= |-|Season 10= The Warren Witches Wyatt Halliwell has appeared in all episodes. |-|Pre-Series= |-|Season 1= Gallery Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Halliwell Family Category:Piper and Leo's Family